Kissed
by JezebelDelilah
Summary: BekaRosto. She is attacked one night by a drunken Bazhir. She is injured to the point of laying in her bed for days, trying to heal. Rosto is trying to help, and is meaning to make sure the Bazhir never comes around again. Rated for language.
1. Chapter 1

**This may or may not be a one-shot. I'm not sure which.**

**And by the way, if I were the one to own all these characters, I'd probably not need to have a boyfriend pay for my copy of Terrier.**

* * *

Pain shook her vision, making everything look wobbly and off balance. Her breathing was shallow and painful. It felt as if someone's claws had been raked across her stomach and chest. She thought she was going to be sick.

Her hands clutched the sheets as she fought against crying out. For a moment, she was lost. She couldn't remember what had happened to make her feel like this. Then it flashed back on her.

Tunstall and Goodwin were walking ahead of her. Something had come up in front of them. It was one man, a very large Bazhir man. He plowed through them, intent on taking them all out. Beka could smell the hot blood wine on him.

He knocked Tunstall out with a meaty fist to the back of the head. Goodwin was blowing furiously on her whistle, but they were at the edges of their district, no one would come soon. The man had what looked like four connected rings in his hand. There were spikes on the outside, which were what had dug into her stomach and chest. She had done her best to fight back, but a man that strong, inhibitions gone for the wine, easily overpowered her. He had punched her often before the other Dogs showed up and dragged him off.

Her world went black. When she opened her eyes again, she saw Ahuda looking at her, Goodwin in her peripheral vision. Tunstall was staring with bleary eyes at the ceiling, but he seemed alright for the most part. She was the one crying. The sheets she rested on were wet, and for a moment she wondered why anyone would have poured water on her. She lifted her hand to her face and it was coated in blood.

"The healer has done all she…" Her lucidity was gone.

The next time she opened her eyes, she was in her room at the boarding house. She was coherent enough to have water thrust upon her and she drank greedily, even as she was supported by some male at her back and holding her head up. Kora came over to give her a potion, all the while mumbling about drunks. Apparently the man had been caught and put in the cages. She was released from duty for four days. Even with intense healing, Beka was still unable to sit up, much less do her rounds. She fell back into a deep sleep, comforted by the heartbeat under her head.

The pain was not something she remembered from the other times she had woken up. Her heart was beating so loud in her ears, she didn't realize she was whimpering loudly. There was no comforting heartbeat or reassuring strength behind her. She sat on her bed by herself.

The door swung open violently and a man in only a pair of trousers stood in her door, looking wildly about the room. His white blond hair was slightly mussed but it was his eyes that drew attention. They scanned the room until finally settled on Beka, crying and trying not to move on her bed.

He ran to her, and when he was beside her, he tried everything he could think of to calm her. The potion that Kora had made was still in the room, so he gave her some of that. When her whimpering stopped and she was calm, he sat on the bed next to her.

Beka fell asleep to him laying beside her, looking at her. He was holding his hand and his eyes looked too moist.

* * *

**I decided. This is not going to be a one-shot.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry about the last chapter. The lines that I kept putting on it didn't show up. Stupid thing. But anyways, on to my reviews. These are generally only reviews that had questions or suggestions. Thanks for the reviews.  
**

xxTunstall Chickxx: _I couldn't figure out which word they used instead of trousers. I thought it sounded better than pants. _

Lady Knight Jocelyn: _I was also slightly annoyed with the lack of BekaXRosto stories. And thank you for calling me talented. _

**Here's the second chapter. Continue reviewing, please.**

* * *

His black eyes started to open. He had fallen asleep holding her hand, but now Beka was on her side, him sealed to her back, his arm over her hips, as her stomach was bandaged. For a moment, he was happy. Then the memories of the past few days came at him like a whirlwind. His heart was eaten with flames of rage. That Bazhir bastard had almost taken her from him. He couldn't imagine what he would have done without her, even if she was always going on about how she wasn't his doxie.

He didn't want her for a doxie, he wanted her for more. She just wouldn't understand that he was more than a rusher and that she was more than a mot to him.

Rosto got up, moving toward the door. He gave one last look at Beka, then removed the too soft look from his face. He knew that Aniki and Kora knew about his feelings, but he saw no reason to remind them. As he was treading down the stairs, Kora and Aniki were talking in whispers. Their heads were close together and both were gesticulating wildly with their hands. He didn't have a chance of getting closer without being seen, so he had no chance of hearing them. They were too close to each other and too far from him. Instead, he walked up calmly, a slow smile on his lips.

"Rosto." Kora said it as a greeting even as her eyes searched him, looking for something. Rosto didn't know if she found it before she turned to Aniki. "I need to do laundry, it can't be held off any longer. Do you think you could keep an eye on Beka?" Kora picked a basket full of dirty clothing and bandages up off the floor and nestled it between her hip and her arm. She pointedly looked at Aniki, as if daring her to say no.

Aniki glanced at her with one eyebrow raised and a questioning look on her face. "Uh… Yeah, I can do that." She looked at her and widened her eyes, a silent question that Rosto had no idea of the meaning. Apparently, Aniki didn't really know what was going on either.

"Why can't I watch Beka? I've been doing it for the past two days, when you weren't here." Rosto asked, crossing his arms over his chest, his smile gone. He was angry, hadn't he been doing just fine watching her before? Why was he suddenly not good enough to watch Beka?

Kora gave him a look as she pushed her hair behind her ear with her empty hand. "Rosto, you're going to go nuts if all you do is sit around. You need to go somewhere and do something. You're getting restless and snappy and, frankly, I've wanted to kill you more than once. Go away and leave Beka to Aniki. She isn't helpless as you seem to believe. If you're needed, I'm sure Pounce will be able to find you." With that, she dismissed him and walked out of the boarding house and towards her favorite fountain.

Rosto stomped towards his room and solitude while Aniki sniggered as she walked toward her own lodgings and Beka's room. Once inside the room, he picked up a few random pieces of clothing, balled them up over his mouth, and screamed for all he was worth. How was he supposed to help her if he was gone the entire time?

Kora was right, he was definitely getting restless, but going out there? He could see that stupid Bazhir. And if he saw him, Rosto was going to kill him. Rosto smiled a smile that was anything but happy. It was calculating and cruel.

* * *

**Sorry this is short, I just thought it was a nice place to end it. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm absolutely ecstatic about the attention that this is getting. I know it isn't that much, I mean, only eight reviews, but that is definitely more than my other story is getting and I love it. Although, I do like _Distant_, too. I've just realized that this is my second update on this story in one day. I'm only fulfilling the wishes of my lovely reviewers. And speaking of them: **

Bevin Breighteyes: _I appreciate the amazing comment. Also, I was hoping that the characters were IC. You'll tell me if they start slipping too much?_

Jusmine: _Of course Rosto is going to do something, the man hurt Beka. And I was hoping to get at least one laugh out of the 'cloth 'n scream' scene as I call it. _

* * *

Beka woke by herself. The room was empty, though she had a feeling it hadn't been always. There was pain on her front, but it was bearable pain. Her mouth was dry as a bone when she finally found there was water on the table at the end of her bed. She was getting up as if she weren't in pain, and her wounds protested in a very rude way. She gasped and sputtered at the pain they were emitting.

The door was pushed open promptly and Aniki walked in. After making sure that Beka was not in the final throws of death, she gave her the water, and watched her carefully as she drank. "Are you fit to talk?" She asked her when Beka finished the liquid. She stood and began to fill it again, sending a thankful prayer to the Goddess when a croak sounded from the bed.

After slowly sipping half of the water, Beka asked how long she had been asleep. "This is the second day after the attack. You have not been this awake since the other Dogs picked you off the ground and took you to the kennel. You have been here since yesterday." Aniki looked at her, relief evident in her eyes. "We thought you wouldn't make it."

Beka cocked an eyebrow over her icy blue-grey eyes. "Why?" She knew entire sentences were beyond her at the moment.

Aniki's eyes darkened and she began playing with her sword hilt. "That man that attacked you, the Bazhir, he was full of hot blood wine. And the rings he wore, they were spelled to make healing fatally slow. We thought you would die when the wounds took so long to heal. Finally, Kora found something and we were able to help. That's why she shoved potion down you whenever she could." At Beka's disgusted face, Aniki smiled. "I thought it smelled terrible, I am only sorry you had to be the one to actually drink it."

Beka gave a half-hearted chuckle and leaned back against her pillows. "Tunstall?" Beka asked, her eyes worried.

"Fine, he only had a slight concussion. A potion made that fine. He and Goodwin have been doing the rounds these past few days. You have tonight and tomorrow to rest. Also, the day after that is your regular day off."

Beka sighed. Looks like she's going to be bored. "Kora?" Beka asked, finally noticing the lack of the woman. Wouldn't she want to know that she was awake? Or at least putting potion in her?

"She is off doing laundry. Your body was finally healing itself and didn't need her potion anymore. So she went to do laundry to keep up with your bandages and everyone else's clothing." Aniki started playing with her bandage at the mention at the word. Then, she started to unwrap them.

Beka was surprised to see red scratches stretching from her collarbones to her navel, and around on her left side past her hip. The scratches only touched the very inner reaches of her peaches. They were obviously healing well now, some of them were getting pink scar tissue around the edges, a clear indication of scars to come. She regretted the fact that her body would be marred by scars now, but it was overcome by her relief at being alive and all in one piece.

Her peaches could stand a little scarring if she was alive. It's not like any cove would be seeing her bare any time soon. Especially a certain Scanran that was looking for another doxie to add to the one he already had.

"Rosto?" Beka muttered, not sure if she really wanted to know. She thought she remembered a comforting heartbeat and reassuring hands, but maybe not.

Aniki started looking at the wall, she wouldn't look Beka in the eye. "He's out." When Beka's eyebrow raised in question, she continued. "He was watching you like a hawk, so Kora made him leave. She couldn't stand him anymore. He's letting himself get restless and annoying, because of this." Aniki looked at her with a smile. "Do you want to know something?"

Beka nodded once, it was much too much effort to do more than that. "Rosto and I aren't… whatever anymore. I've been hanging out with this cove, Phelan. Me and him have been working well." She smiled, like this should be great news. And Beka was happy that Aniki had found someone she liked well. Yet, for some reason, she was pretty sure that was not what the woman wanted her to be happy about.

"You should rest now." Aniki stated. She sat the water next to her bed, so Beka could reach it easily without much of a fuss.

"Enough." Beka mumbled, an impudent look on her face. Aniki only smirked and left, leaving the door slightly ajar. Beka was asleep shortly after.

* * *

**End note: I just want to tell you that, depending on how much encouragement I get, I may keep up this twice a day update thing for the whole summer. This will have to change in September though, I'll be going into my SENIOR YEAR!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Well. It took me a little while... oh, who am I kidding? I had this done about a half hour after I posted the third one. I just have to keep you guys on your toes. Thanks for all the reviews, I'm awfully excited about you guys. **

Jusmine: _Rosto will be doing something... I'm not telling you just what. _

Bevin Brighteyes: _I appreciate the help. I was kind of satisfied with the certain thickheadedness of Beka. _

xxTunstall Chickxx: _I am pretty sure that she didn't end up with anyone in the end of Terrior. And Phelan was with Verene before she died, then he quit the Dogs and started being a rusher.  
_

BrokenFaerie16: _There will definitely be more fluff, but I don't know when. XD_

* * *

His feet were hitting the cobblestone's in front of him. He had talked to a few of the people in the Court. The man that had attacked the dogs had been released from the cages. Apparently, he had a patron who paid his way out, even reimbursing the Dog's for the price of the healers. In Rosto's eyes, that was not good enough. The man had to pay thoroughly for what he had done to Beka.

He barely noticed where he was going as he thought of what he could do, but he finally stopped at a town square, empty but for a fountain and Kora. He trudged his way there and sat next to her. They were both silent for a few long minutes when Kora looked at him, her eyes unapologetic.

"I'm sorry I sent you off like that, but you needed to do something besides hover over Beka like she was some helpless child. She's a Puppy, Rosto, and a damn good one. She can handle herself." By the time she finished, her wash was soaking wet in her basket, and her voice was about as soft as a spidren's teeth. The apology was for how she had done it, not for what she had done.

Rosto looked at her with a sneer. Slowly, it fell and he just looked tired. "I know." He said. His elbows were on his knees and his head was in his hands. He didn't know what else to say. How was he supposed to do anything useful when the only thing he could think about was Beka and that man. All that went through his head was what if she hadn't made it? What if she needed him? What if she woke up and was alone? What if she tried to run off and got hurt? He had to protect her, whether she wanted it or not. He wanted to tear the man apart with his bare hands. He had almost taken precious Beka from him.

Kora looked at him, her eyes soft. "I know you want to protect her. But you know you can't. If you do it, she'll do nothing but resent you. She'd rather chew off her arm than be dependent on someone. Especially a rusher." She laid her hand on his arm until he looked at her. He knew she was right, it was plain in his eyes. "And if she resented you, there is definitely no way she would fall for your charm and white hair." She smiled mischievously as she dried her hands.

Rosto didn't even have the energy to tell her it was blonde, not white. Instead, he concentrated on what was important in that last sentence. "What is it about being with a rusher that is so terrible to her?" He knew he'd have to prove it to her, somehow, that he wasn't like other rushers.

Maybe one had hurt her? Been with another gixie while with her? He didn't understand how someone could have her and want another, too.

Kora sighed and sat back down next to him. She looked him in the eyes as she related what she had found out. "Her mother had lung rot when she was younger. A man from some gang took an interest in her. When he found out she had lung rot, he beat her up pretty bad and took everything of value from those kids. Her and her four siblings had to deal with it all. Beka went to everyone she could after she tracked down that man, trying to get him brought to justice. Finally, my Lord Provost heard her and followed through. She was right, he was jailed, and the Lord brought her and her family to live with him. Her mother died later, in a nice home with people who cared for her. But Beka never forgave that man. She won't allow that to happen to her." Kora finished looking down at her clasped hands.

Rosto looked at her, his eyes wide and unbelieving. "She thinks all rushers are like that?" He couldn't believe that. Beka was a smart woman, she should realize that not everyone fit the bill. By that logic, if one bad rusher made them all bad, wouldn't one crooked Dog make them all crooked?

Deciding that this was a problem for when Beka was well, he picked up Kora's basket and began walking home. He was going back to that boarding house, whether Kora liked it or not. He was the Rogue, he didn't take orders.

And he had to make sure Beka was alright.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I am not too childish to admit that I was wrong.. I may even go back to change it. But I don't know yet. **

MusicIsWorthLivingFor: _I already said something about your review up there. But, thanks for telling me. I think the reason I didn't remember had something to do with the fact that Rosto kissed Beka and didn't punch him. O.O Also, I absolutely agree with your name. _

BrokenFaerie16: _I'm excited for the fluff, too. It's my favorite part. _

Jusmine: _I would like to say that I am not evil. I just want you guys to be ready for when I can't update as often._

Bevin Brighteyes: _Thank you for the squeal. _

* * *

There was almost no pain at all when Beka woke. A small smile appeared on her lips as she moved her arms and legs experimentally to be sure. She found only tenderness and tightness. She was happy that that was all that awaited her outside of her bed.

Sneaking a peak under her blankets, she found that she was bare. There was not even a loincloth. Shakily, she rose from her bed and walked to her door and closed it, glad that for once the shutters were closed. The pigeons would have been too much for her still healing body.

_Finally awake, I see. _Pounce's mrrhs sounded to her. Before she answered him, he curled up on her pillow and slept.

"Yes." She answered anyway as she looked around for something to cover her body. With the way things seemed to be, she wouldn't be alone that much longer. After pulling on a long nightshirt, she picked up her brush. Her arms were shaking too much to do much good on the top of her head, so she brushed the ends. The door pushed open and a white blond head looked to the bed. When it was empty he looked all over until finally landing on her. A mask of calm had landed on his face when he looked at her.

"Your hair too tough a Rat for you?" He asked. He walked behind her and took the brush from her when she made an impatient look. He began to slowly brush out the tangles in it. He was gentle and it surprised Beka. She wondered how he had learned to braid when his hands knowingly made a tight braid. _Must have been the mots he was with, _she thought ruefully.

"My grandmother wouldn't let my little sisters cut their hair. When her hands became too old to work the way they used to, she taught me to braid their hair." His eyes were a little too soft for her to tease him about doing women's work. She wondered why he had left if he had family, but she didn't feel he would answer honestly.

The room was silent for long moments when Beka's stomach growled loudly. She flushed a bit, slightly embarrassed by the sudden outburst the organ had made. "Do we have something to eat?" She asked.

Rosto smiled. "We have bread and cheese. Kora said not to let you eat meat for a few days. She's afraid your stomach will not agree with it." He walked out of the room and returned shortly, a small loaf in one hand and a wheel of yellow cheese in the other. Beka's stomach growled again as he gave her half of each. Hers was finished before he even had a quarter of his gone.

"What happened to the man?" Beka asked when he was finished. She was confidant that she wouldn't have to say which man, Rosto would surely know the one of which she spoke.

"He was released from the cages the same night you were attacked." Rosto's face was hard as stone, the façade of calmness gone. "He had a patron who paid the healer and added a large amount to the Happy Bag."

Beka looked outraged. "After what he did to me and my Dogs? How could they just let him go?" It was a high offense to harm a dog. There was no reason a bit of money should get him released… Unless his patron was someone very important that the Dogs can't afford to offend. "Who was his patron?"

"Some knight. I don't remember his name." Rosto said. When Beka let out a large yawn, stifling it as much as she could, he looked at her carefully. Her shoulders were sagging, her whole demeanor told of exhaustion.

"We'll figure it out." He gave her a small smile. It gave her the idea that he was planning things that she didn't want to know about. "Get some sleep, Beka."

Beka gave him a stunned look. "I do not need to go to sleep, I've not been awake that long." She crossed her arms over her chest and her eyes tightened. It hurt to do that!

"Yes, you do. We think it's an after effect of the potion Kora was giving you, but you've been healing rapidly. Fast enough that being awake as long as you have is like being awake for at least half the day. Why do you think you only have scars left?"

At the last sentence, anger and embarrassment woke her up. "How do you know they're only scars?" Had he seen her bare? If he had, he had a lot of pain coming to him.

He laughed and glided to the door. "I was just making sure they had healed well." He moved quickly and shut the door, just in time for the cup Beka had thrown to hit the door and hear her scream of anger.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I know it has been far too long, and I apologize. A lot of things came up unexpectedly, my sister's pregnancy, drivers training, addiction to FFX2, and a very good book falling into my lap are among them. I would like to say, for a humble apology, I want to tell you that I am starting the next chapter almost as soon as this is posted. I hope not to make you wait as long again. **

13Noir: _I'm thinking about adding that in, actually. I want to get to explaining that, but I'm deathly afraid of a dreaded MA rating. Do you think it would be alright to describe it? _

Wanderer of Dreams: _Mistakes? In my spelling?! NO! I would appreciate if you told me exactly which words I'm misspelling. I don't see that it would do me much good to have a beta go over it if I can't correct my mistakes. Besides, what kind of a writer would I be if I didn't expand my vocabulary and spelling abilities?_

Lady Knight Jocelyn: _I appreciate the comparison, but there is no way I will ever be as good a writer as Pierce. That's nie impossible._

**As you should be able to see, I won't reply to all reviews, just one's asking questions. Or to ask a question myself. **

* * *

The new Rogue of Tortall was determined and quick. He didn't slouch on his duties. When someone in the Lower City was wronged, Rosto took it upon himself to fix it. He saw them as his charges, the people he was to take care of. He never rushed into a punishment, always finding out all sides of the story before making a decision.

But when he thought of that Bazhir, Ishak Hourim…

He wanted to rip his throat out with his own hands. Strap meat to him and send him into the woods thick with wolves and bears. Anything to make him pay for what he had done to his friends.

He had been unprovoked. The Dogs hadn't even seen him when he ran through them. He had attacked them unbidden, a spelled weapon in his hand. Dealing a concussion to a Dog, and near fatal injuries to a Puppy, it had taken four Dogs to bring him down and hobble him. Two of those Dogs had scars across their faces now.

Aniki was laughing at something that Phelan had said, but when she saw Rosto, she looked at him seriously. "Has our Puppy awoken?" When Rosto nodded, Aniki entered the house, Phelan in tow. Rosto continued walking, on his way to the home of Edna, a woman who seemed to know everything that happened in the Lower City.

When he arrived, she was on her doorstep, sweeping a broom from east to west. She looked at him with a toothy grin in place. "The Rogue on my doorstep, to what do I owe the pleasure?" She spoke more like a noble would, not as a Lower City hedgewitch. When she looked at him with eyes greener than an emerald, Rosto felt the eyes of the world looking at him.

"Edna." He said, bobbing his head. "What do you know of Ishak Hourim?" He followed her into her home, sitting at a small table when she bade him do so.

"The Bazhir who attacked those Dogs and your Puppy?" She clicked her tongue against her straight white teeth. "He has a patron. A knight, one of Lady Sabine's friends, I hear." She looked at him. "I suppose you are looking for information concerning where to find him. I know he haunts a house on Mutt Piddle Lane and the Mantel and Pullet."

Rosto's eyes were fiery as he looked at the woman. "Thank you, Mother Edna." He didn't understand his sudden use of the word Mother, but he didn't question it. For some reason, it just felt right on his tongue. After a nod to her, he left in search of Mutt Piddle Lane, murder plain in his eyes.

* * *

**I'm very sorry that this is short, I just couldn't figure out what else I wanted him to do at this exact moment. I'll begin working on the next part. I'm telling you, I have a lovely mix of music I listen to, and it works lovely. I have love songs, angry songs, sad songs, and don't give up songs. They give me inspiration and encouragement. You should check these CDs out: Drama Queen by Neurosonic, The Heroin Diaries by Sixx AM, 15 by Buckcherry, and Beauty From Pain 1.1 by Superchick.**

**Well, here I go. **

**Jezebel.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I know, another short one. But I figured with all you guys being so addicted or whatever phrase you would like to use, I could update again. I was going to make this one longer, but I'm salivating over the idea of writing the next chapter. It's been budding in my brain, I just don't know if I can write it, yet. Should I?**

* * *

Beka had retrieved the cup and was now trying to find fault with the braid on her head. _Stupid cove, knowing how to braid like that, _she thought, unable to find a single mistake. _Probably had ten little sisters. _Aniki opened the door and Beka whirled around, ready to throw the cup again. When she saw that it was Aniki, she calmed and sat on the edge of her bed, pouting. "Stupid cove." She muttered.

"Who's a stupid cove?" Phelan said, as he ducked his head in. This time, Beka did throw the cup, hitting Phelan directly between the eyes. He rubbed at it as he walked in and tossed the cup back to her, sneezing once in the process. "Rosto." He sat on her floor and looked at her with interested eyes. A lazy grin sat on his lips, making him seem younger and happier than he had in a while.

Beka scowled at him. "What are you smiling about?" She crossed her arms as best she could and glared. He looked over to Aniki then chuckled a little.

"I have two beautiful girls in a room with me, why wouldn't I smile?" The cup hit him on the cheekbone this time. There was going to be a bruise, Beka could tell by the sound it made. When he was done rubbing, his face was red from repressed laughter and he was holding the cup. "I'm going to hold onto this for a while, alright? I'll throw it at Rosto for you."

Beka stood up and walked to him. As she was yanking the cup out of his hand, she turned her icy eyes to him. "If you throw it, he might think that I'm not mad at him." She sat back down, the cup firmly in her hand. "I have to do it. And I'm aiming for a tender place."

"Why don't you go get some food?" Aniki said, looking at Phelan pointedly. "I'm sure that Beka is hungry after all that healing." When Phelan left, she sat next to Beka.

"I already ate." Aniki nodded, not seeming to care. "I'm not hungry, honest." Beka said, looking at her quizzically.

"Well, I had to get him out of the room somehow, unless you want to strip in front of him?" At Beka's red face, Aniki giggled in a distinctly un-Aniki way. "I thought so." With that, Aniki helped her out of her nightgown and inspected the scars. "You'll need to use some balm that Kora made, to keep the scars tender and flexible. But you seem to be doing fine. But you still have two days until you are back on duty." Aniki looked at her, her eyes intense. "I don't want you hurting yourself anymore, you aren't allowed to give us a scare like that again."

Before Beka could tell her that she hadn't planned on getting hurt in the first place, her cheek was pressed against Aniki's shoulder. After a moment of hesitation, Beka hugged her back, not wanting to fight the feeling of acceptance and friendship enveloping her.

The nightgown slipped back over her body as Phelan backed into the room, a tray leaden with cheeses and fruits in his arms. After he and Aniki had eaten, Beka only nibbling, Aniki forced her into her bed. "I don't need to sleep --anymore." The sentence was broken by her fourth yawn. Aniki and Phelan just left the room, closing the door behind them.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I was so excited to write this chapter, I hope you enjoy it. I can't really think of anything else I need to say. **

Mrs. Dom Masbolle: _That was my intent... I'm glad you got it._

rurounivampire81: _I do intend on adding action, just in a chapter or two. By the way, does your name come from Rurouni Kenshin?_

Sarah Says BITE ME: _I was hoping it was at least slightly original... I have some plans for our Patron Knight... as soon as I remember what his name is. Do any of you know?_

**As you may have read, just up there, I need to know the name of the knights that were with Lady Sabine when they first met in Terrior. If anyone can find that, I would appreciate it. I can't seem to find my copy of Terrior, and he isn't in the Wiki article. Poo.**

**By chance, did anyone happen to look up the bands I posted last chapter?**

* * *

It was dark when he returned to the house. He had followed Ishak all through the Lower City, not finding anything of interest. He had gotten drunk with a few friends, gamboled, and finally, after a trip to a disreputable corner, Rosto had realized he was not going to get much of interest from the Bazhir tonight.

He stripped himself bare and fell into his bed. There he lay for a few moments, molding himself into a comfortable position. It was hard to sleep by himself after being so used to having Beka near him. At last, sleep overtook him and welcomed him into his dreams.

_Beka was lying on her bed, the covers thrown off. He stood at the door, watching as she tossed and turned, pulling at her bandages. Then, she was scratching at them. She was pulling at them, hissing in pain. Her clothes were gone, the blanket the only thing covering her lower half. _

_Wanting to help, he sat beside her on the bed and sat her up, propping her against his knee. There, he undid her bandages, working at them slowly and seeing her calm with every piece removed. The first thing he saw after they were gone, was her back. It seemed fine, a few scratches caused by the cobblestones. After that, the soft curve above her behind. Then, she slipped of off his knee and onto her back beside him. _

_Her front was exposed to him. He tried hard to convince himself he was only looking to be sure of the wounds, but he failed. Epically. His eyes rested on the swells and the valley between, following the line to her belly button. He wanted to kiss her there, lick it. Touching her would satisfy him. Before he could react the way his body obviously wanted him to, he fled the room. _

_He found himself on his bed, trying to calm his heartbeat. It was loud, making him deaf to the noises around him. He wondered how Aniki hadn't heard it, it sounded louder than a passing parade. He fell back on his bed, taking deep breaths. _

Rosto jerked awake, his heartbeat as loud as he remembered. He lay on his back, his whole body coated with sweat. He could see the faint pink tint to the east, a warning that the sun was coming. Instead of dwelling on the memory-turned-dream, he pulled on his all black clothes and went to scrounge up breakfast.

Beka would be awake soon, hungry from healing. He wanted to rush up to her, but he vowed not to enter her room until Aniki and Kora were there with him. After gathering bread, cheese, fruit and a large sausage, he went to wake Aniki. He had no intentions of waiting for noon.

As he was about to knock on the door, he heard a soft voice. It was rising and falling softly, in a tune that was foreign to him. It sounded mournful, but he didn't catch any words. The song ended as he looked at Beka's door.

It was slightly open, a crack barely a finger width wide showing. Rosto looked through it, finding Beka at her window, the shutters open. The pigeons sat on the ledge, pecking at the food she had thrown for them. Her hair was still in a reasonable braid, pinned up to keep it off her neck. The nightgown she wore was rumpled from sleep. She was beautiful in the morning.

As he watched, she brought her hands to her neck. He thought she was just going to set her hands on her head, but instead, she gripped the collar of the gown and pulled. It was slow, making Rosto think she was still sore. It raised up, a painful inch at a time. It revealed the backs of her thighs and Rosto looked down.

His mischievous side taking over, and his vow forgotten, he waited until she had thrown the gown down and stepped back. Then, he pushed the door open, the basket of food in his hands. "Beka, I wanted to tell you-"

"Bastard!" She screamed, grabbing her blanket and trying to wrap it around herself. She managed, sort of. Her thigh, hip and part of her stomach were still revealed. Also, she stood too close to the mirror, Rosto could see all of her backside in it. He wasn't going to tell her, of course. "Why in the name of Mithros are you here?" Her eyes had cold fire in them. Her face was tight with anger and turning red.

"Breakfast." He said it calmly as he sat the basket on her bed and started to move about the room grabbing plates and cups. After setting enough places for the six of them, he threw a tunic at her. "Might want some more clothes on, or I won't be the only one seeing your backside in a mirror." He shut the door only after seeing the color of her face turn an impossible crimson.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I know this has taken a while to upload. Read the review stuff and you should know why. **

Sarah Says BITE ME:_ Can anyone else confirm that a Naxen was with Lady Sabine?_

Lady Knight Jocelyn: _I was hoping someone would laugh at that part. I didn't myself, but it's kind of like theater. If you do it enough, you don't laugh at even the funniest parts. And I grew up with a lot of siblings, too. I know lots of different types of music. _

vividintwilight: _I was starting to get angry at the length of the chapters also. I just don't want to get caught up in making them longer and end up babbling on and on about stupid crap that doesn't need to be in there. In an attempt to make them longer, I will probably be doing all chapters in both people's perspective. I still don't feel the need to put who's point of view it is. If I had to do that, you wouldn't be able to tell just by reading. And that wouldn't be very good writing skills, now would it?_

**Sadly, boys and girls, I don't know how much longer this is going to be. There is only so much I want to happen in this story. Although, you can almost guarantee that I will probably be doing more of these stories. Maybe an AU... I don't know yet. **

* * *

Breakfast was a hectic affair. Angry glares, playful smiles, and confused looks were all included. Thankfully, the others ignored them. Beka was furious with Rosto, what mot wouldn't be? Once, she had gotten up to grab something and had purposely kneed him in the back, claiming clumsiness when he shot her a glare. When he smiled at her, her face would turn red as a tomato and her eyes would shoot daggers at him.

His stomach knotted when he looked at her, but not out of fear of her, or pity. It was attraction. He couldn't help but to flash back to the sight of her barely covered earlier. All he had wanted was to see her belly button again. What it was about her belly button, he didn't know. He just found it absolutely delicious, the most delectable belly button he had ever seen. And he had seen quite a few belly buttons.

After everyone had finished breakfast and was lazing about, putting off cleaning up, Aniki grabbed Kora, the men following. They had things to do.

Beka and Rosto were left alone to clean up. Beka jerked herself up and started to clean up. Then, she shot him a glare that could have froze fire. "What did you think you were doing?" She picked up a plate and held it in her hand, the other on her cocked hip.

Rosto looked warily at the plate, judging what size bruise it would create. "What do you mean?" He asked after he got up and stood against the wall. All his weight was on his left leg, in case he had to move quickly.

Her knuckles went white on the plate and on her hip. The glare was dropped a few degrees. "Coming into my room like that. I know you knew I was bare." She dropped the plate and crossed her arms angrily, her icy eyes sending thrills through him.

He looked at her slyly, laying his hands over his neck. "If you knew I knew you were bare, why did you get that way in the first place?" He asked, his voice as soft as silk.

"What?" She asked, her eyebrows drawing together in confusion. _Poor mot, probably too angry to think it through, _he thought. Taking advantage, he did what he had wanted to do for a long time. The kiss he gave her was somehow gentle and desperate at the same time. He poured every confused emotion he possessed into the kiss, hoping she would respond somehow.

A small sound of surprise was the first thing he got. Then, she tightened. He thought she was going to hit him, so he started to break it off, leaving a light nip on her lip. After that, he pulled away, looking at her. Her arms had dropped to her sides and her eyes had become unfocused and dreamy. The lips he had come to crave were open in a small bow, almost begging him to kiss them again.

And he almost gave in. Almost. But before he could, her eyes snapped into focus and she punched him. It was a solid blow to his lower stomach and he curled around it. "Never again without permission." Then, as he was still shocked by the blow and the words, she ran out of the room, not even stopping when Pounce bounded after her and leaped onto her shoulder.

--

He kept smirking at her. _The slimy git kept smirking at her, _she thought. _The nerve of him, bounding into my room, when I know full well he knew I was bare. _She had gotten up to get a cloth to wipe a puddle of water off of her floor. Being so caught up in her murderous thoughts of him, she had tripped and her knee had connected with his back. He had glared at her and she had said it was clumsiness. _It was clumsiness, but I should have done it on purpose. _When he smiled at her, her face got red with anger and she glared at him.

Her stomach knotted when she looked at him, anger and embarrassment at him seeing her bare rising to the surface. He had seen her bare for a second, then she had pulled something onto herself. She thought she was fine, covered and angry. Then the ducknob had had the nerve to tell her he could see her behind in the mirror. She wanted to drown him in scummer, the spintry.

Pounce curled up on her bed after he had played with Fuzzball and Laddybuck. Then, everyone had left in such a hurry, Beka and Rosto had been left alone to clean up.

Trying not to let her anger out, she had started to clean. She grabbed a plate then lost the fight and whirled on him. She set one hand on her hip and the other dangling with the plate in it. "What did you think you were doing?" She knew her eyes were cold, icy chips. They would have scared most Rats, but Rosto and his sarden calmness just leaned against a wall.

"What do you mean?" He asked, after glancing at the plate. No doubt he was thinking of the damage it would cause. Beka seriously thought about smashing it over his head. She knew she would have to try a few times, as it was a wooden plate. But she thought it was well worth the effort.

She gripped the plate as hard as she could, almost getting the nerve to hit him. Her fist was clenched against her hip. "Coming into my room like that. I know you knew I was bare." Finally deciding against hitting him, she dropped the plate and crossed her arms. It was still a tight feeling, but she wasn't about to let that show. Beka was getting angrier and she knew it was showing in her gaze.

Rosto gave her a smile. It made her want to veto her last decision and smash him with the plate. "If you knew I knew you were bare, why did you get that way in the first place?" After the sentence, Rosto was no longer leaning against the wall, but standing on his own.

She hadn't expected an apology, but him turning the blame onto her? "What?" She asked, her eyes drawn together in frustration.

Suddenly, his lips had taken up residence on her own. She tried to squeak, but the sound was blocked by his mouth. Rosto was ferocious with the kiss, demanding everything he could from her, but somehow he was gentle.

Beka didn't know what to do. He shouldn't be kissing her. She was angry with him, he was supposed to fight back and then apologize in his patronizing tone. He was _not _supposed to be kissing her.

While her mind was busy dealing with the intrusion, her arms dropped to her sides. Then, her brain was yelling at her. _This is Rosto the Piper, the Rogue. You are a Dog. This can never be real. And he's a rusher. Do you want what happened to your mother to happen to you? _It was that last thought that made her stiffen.

When he pulled away from her, she was still caught up in it. _Your mother, your mother. It's going to happen to you. _She snapped back into reality when he started to lean into her again. Then, her fist tightened and she slammed it into his stomach, hoping it was enough to get him off of her. When he slumped to the ground, she could feel herself ready to cry. "Never again without permission." Thankfully, her voice didn't give her away.

She didn't give herself time to rejoice at the victory, she just turned and ran out the door, only flinching the slightest bit when Pounce's claws bit into her shoulder.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Alright. I know that took a while. I'm pretty satisfied with this chapter so far. Although, I think this may only be about two chapters longer. But, on the bright side, I've got an idea for two, count 'em TWO, new stories about this pairing. I'm not guaranteeing that both will be posted, but if I like how my first chapter turns out, I will. Anywho, onto the reviews. **

Wanderer of Dreams: _Ah. So, my spelling mistakes weren't horrible. Minor ones. But they have been getting better, right? They better be.. I've been going over each chapter numerous times while writing, once before I upload and again before I post it as a chapter... I'll be mighty peeved if it still sucks. _

Lady Knight Jocelyn: _You know, if anyone has any special ideas to give me in regards to BekaXRosto stories, I'll be glad to take them. Of course, I'll probably butcher them to my liking so they won't match your ideas in any way, but hey, worth a shot, right? _

* * *

Beka tripped down the stairs, sliding down and slamming her forearms into the door frame. Pounce was off her shoulders and running beside her. Instead of slowing to open the door, she blasted through it, the door slamming behind her. She didn't know where she was going, only that she had to get away. Away from the enticing sorrow that was Rosto.

She found herself in a bath house, her and Pounce its only occupants. She took off her clothes, and eased herself into the water, mindful of her scars. As she sank into the tub, her thoughts turned to the source of her agitation.

Rosto the Piper. He was beautiful. Dark eyes and white blond hair, hard muscle and almost feline grace. He had charm and wit. He was funny and caring.

Rosto the Rogue. He was bad. A rusher, a man that lived on the bad side of the law. He was ruthless, passing out punishments to his people and transgressors alike.

Rosto. He was himself. Protector, irritator, comforter. A man that beat off drunken men to help her. A boy that pushed all her buttons just to watch her blow up or blush. A presence that sat with her through her pain and chased away her fear.

Her stomach was moving from her throat to her groin and back again with every separate thought. Somehow, the man both made her ready to thrash him and kiss him at the same time. A niggling of a conversation she had had with Tansy came into her head. Tansy had described those exact same feelings to her when she was talking about Herun. When she was saying she was in love with him.

Suddenly, Beka stood up, knocking water onto Pounce. He was probably going to say something, but Beka looked at him. "I love him." She began pulling on her clothes, finding the three coppers and giving them to the bath woman.

Pounce made a face that put Beka in the mind of rolling his eyes. "Of course you do." Then, he began running through the streets, keeping pace with her as she made her way to the house.

In front of her, he suddenly stopped. He turned and ran to her, veering to the right and jumping onto Ishak as the man shoved Beka to the ground. She thought she was within hearing distance of the boarding house, and it was the only reason she screamed.

She couldn't help the name that came out of her mouth. "Rosto!"

--

Rosto couldn't think past the nausea. It was rolling off his stomach in waves, slowly losing intensity. When it subsided completely, he slowly rose from the floor, thinking. _Never again without permission. _Somehow the idea of her ever giving him permission was laughable. The flicker of hope he held had grown into a flame when she hadn't punched him right off. When those words had left her mouth, it had died. Not even a half warm ember of hope remained in him anymore.

The only thing he could think to give her was space. She needed to be away from him if she were ever going to forgive him. They would never be more than friends, and that was questionable at the moment. He would need space and time to mourn his lost hope. The hope was gone, but not the feelings he felt. The Dancing Dove was almost done, his room, at least, was fit to live in.

When he had stumbled his way into his room, he started packing his things into bags, unprejudiced as to where things went, so long as they were packed. When he had packed everything, there was only three large bags to carry. He hefted them onto his back and walked out of his room, closing the door with a final _thunk. _

Even when Kora opened her door and called out to him, he didn't stop, or even look back. She raced out of the room, following Rosto out of the boarding house. "What are you doing?" She asked as she stopped in front of him, her arms crossed.

"I'm leaving. What does it look like?" His eyes were cold and depthless as he walked around her and continued across the street. Kora blocked the door when he tried to enter the Dove.

"Why?" She searched his face and seemed more distressed for it. "What happened?" She held her arms against the door frame, blocking it off as best she could.

Rosto looked at her, not even bothering with making light of it. "I screwed up. I went a little too far this time." He gently pushed her aside and walked into the building, walking up the stairs and into his room. "It's not fixable. And I'm not sure I want it fixed." That was a lie. He wanted it fixed. He'd take back what he had done if he thought it would change anything. But it would only give him back his false hope. This had been his wake up call. In a way, he had always thought that nothing would come of it, but this had been what made that a definite. He would always be the Rogue, at least until someone else came and took it from him or he gave it up. Beka would always be a Dog. They were on opposite sides of the law, destined to be that way forever.

"I don't get it." Kora said as she leaned against a wall. Rosto began putting his things against a wall, thinking of which merchants he would have to talk to in order to get the furnishings he would need.

"You're not supposed to." He said. Then he looked at her, really looked at her. Her feet were coated with half dry mud. It reached up into her pale green dress. Her arms were slack at her sides and she looked flabbergasted. The look in her eyes was hard to read, but they weren't happy. "I just saw the truth." Then, he turned from her and looked out the window, not really seeing anything. "In a way, I always knew it was foolish. There was no way she'd let it happen, especially after what happened to her mother. I just kept thinking that I could change it. I know now that I can't." His eyes were glassy, but he didn't feel like crying. It wouldn't help anything, and it wouldn't help his appearance.

Kora walked over to him and sat her hand on his arm. "What happened in there?" Her voice was soft, almost begging him to answer.

"I kissed her. I kissed her and it felt so right. I stopped because I wanted her to kiss me back. I wanted to know that it wasn't completely irrational. I found out it was." He looked at Kora then looked down at his hands. He lifted up his shirt to inspect his stomach. There was a dark red mark just below his belly button, turning purple at the center. "She punched me and it hurt." His laugh was devoid of humor. "Then she told me 'never again without permission.'" The corner of his mouth turned up, but it wasn't funny.

Kora sighed and wrapped her arms around him. She didn't know what else to do, she only knew she had to do something to make this better. Then, in the distance, a scream broke through the quiet. It was Beka, and she was screaming for Rosto.

Before Kora could even say anything, her arms were torn from him and he was out the door, chasing after the sound.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Yes, people, second to last chapter here. I know, this is a depressing event for all of us. But, I'm hoping it's satisfying in the action department. And the slight comical relief at the end. **

Mrs. Dom Masbolle: _Beka actually wasn't coming back to tell him she loved him, but I don't think it really matters. And yes, Ishak was the original bad guy. _

Ariana May: _Of course Beka needs saving, she just sent days healing then the stupid girl left the house in an emotional whirlwind. AND, she didn't grab any weapons. XD_

Lioness's Heart: _Thank you greatly for the compliment. I hope it doesn't give me a big head. But I will give in for the next second. **I'm a good writer!! **_Okay, now I am done. :P

Bevin Brighteyes: _I'm happy to save your sanity. XD I realized that mistake when you said it. I kept playing with that sentence, your suggestions in there, and I guess I forgot to change the last part. Thanks for reminding me, it's changed now._

**Hopefully I will be writing my new stories soon. Do you guys think I should do an AU? If not... I seriously have to think of a new, exciting story to write. **

* * *

Beka stared at the man, waiting for the pain to come. He had his rings on, the spikes looking much more terrifying than they had the last time . She wondered why he still had them, they should have been taken away when he was in the cages. Before Beka could fully finish her thoughts, the man threw Pounce and grabbed her, hauling her up so she was on her feet. His ringed hand slammed into her stomach, grabbing at the flesh and tearing it. She felt the claws dig into her sensitive belly and gasped.

She was pushed again, landing on her hip. She felt the cobblestones meet her hip with bruising force. The bruise it would leave would be large and very ugly. The edges of the stones bit into her forearm and hands. Looking up, she found his attention drawn to a knife embedded in his arm. The arm hung limply at his side, but he didn't seem to notice. He looked up from the blade and saw the Rogue.

The Rosto that Beka saw was not the one she was used to. This one was pure emotion. His eyes were darker than she had imagined they could be, his face blank but for the tightness around his mouth. He held a blade in each hand, but Beka could make out the imprint of more in his clothes. He had lost the one in his left boot, and the two that usually resided on his arms were in his hands. The ones on his kidneys and thighs were still there. She knew his larger one on his spine was still in its sheath.

He glanced at Beka and his eyes never changed. For the first time since she had met him, Beka was truly afraid of Rosto. He usually didn't seem dangerous to her, not compared to some of the Rats she knew, but something about him was much more raw. He didn't seem to be in control of his rage and it terrified her. He had an aura of danger around him.

Then, his attention was back on Ishak. The Bazhir ran at Rosto without taking the knife from his arm. The damaged arm dangled alongside him, jumping every time his foot hit the road. Beka noticed that the jostling arm didn't have any rings on it.

When she saw Rosto take a hit to his hip, Beka jumped up, ignoring the pain in her own. She ran at the man as Rosto sliced open his cheek and nose. As she neared Ishak, Rosto looked at her, an annoyed expression tugging at his face. In the second his attention was diverted, he was hit on the cheekbone with the mans ringed fist. Beka winced as Rosto rocked, dazed from the hit.

Ishak heard the sound and looked at her. Then, he grinned, turning his back on Rosto to face her. His grin made her hackles raise and she clenched her teeth. She knew her eyes were getting lighter by the second, and an ordinary Rat would be unnerved by them. The Bazhir just looked her in the eye and kept moving toward her. When he came to her, he gripped her arm in his good hand, hard enough for Beka to feel the flat part of the rings leaving more bruises.

"You should have left well enough alone, girly." Then, he wrenched her arm around her back, making her turn in the process. She could feel him pressed against her back, her arm so far behind her back she could feel the base of her skull. "My Lord was most displeased when you took Geen in. You lost him much money." He whispered it into her ear, his stinking breath grazing her cheek.

Her eyes widened and she tensed. She knew the reason for the attack now. He pulled harder on her arm, fast, and she heard it pop. Sudden pain blossomed in her shoulder, moving quickly to her stomach. She curled, still on her feet, feeling her stomach heave.

Ishak let her go and she dropped to the ground, jarring her shoulder and sending another wave of nausea through her. Everything she had eaten came out of her, spattering the cobblestones. She swayed on her good arm and fell to her side, curling her hurt arm onto her chest. Purple stars exploded behind her eyes, leaving black stains behind. Then, blackness swallowed her and she was alone.

--

Rosto didn't stop to think. He ran to the sound of her voice, knowing she was in trouble. She wouldn't scream for him if she weren't. He ran down the stairs, grabbing his boot knife on his way. He ran faster than he thought possible, his mood becoming more and more grim as he exited the Dove.

He sighted Beka being picked up. Then, he saw her gasp in pain as the man punched her, grazing up her stomach. Something glinted in his hand and Rosto sped up. When he was within range, he stopped to throw his boot knife at Ishak, then grab his wrist knives. Ishak looked at the knife in his arm, then at him. Then, the stupid Bazhir ran at him. He landed a hit on his hip, then Rosto sliced his cheek open, the wound ending on his nose.

Movement caught his attention, and for a moment, he looked away. Beka was moving, small drops of blood bubbled along her forearm. The stupid mot was probably trying to help. Couldn't she see he had it handled?

As soon as the thought was out of his head, it rocked back. Pain exploded on his cheekbone and he could feel blood dripping down. He was out of it, swaying on his feet. He saw Ishak grab Beka then blacked out again. When he came too, Beka was lying on the cobblestones next to her own vomit, Ishak standing over her.

Her shoulder was swollen, pressing tight against her tunic. The sight fed Rosto's anger, making adrenaline push out the last of his pain. He ran at Ishak, his knives slashing at anything they could. He felt them cut into skin then hit something hard. A wet sucking sound reached his ears and he heard the clatter of metal on stone. The boot knife was out of Ishak's arm, and blood pouring freely from the now open wound.

Ishak punched him, the spiked rings grazing his side. Rosto followed with two quick slashes to Ishak's stomach. He tried to thrust but Ishak backed away, nimble for the blood he had lost. The Bazhir came at him, one arm coming quickly at his stomach, the other dangling helplessly.

Rosto danced around him, then grabbed his hurt arm, dropping one knife to do so. He pulled him close to himself, while pulling the other knife up so it faced away from him. He felt bone grinding on the blade before Ishak stiffened. Then, he dropped. Ishak lay on the cobblestones, blood pooling quickly on his back and under his arm.

Rosto moved back and wiped his blade off, then looked for Beka. Pounce was on her, licking her face and sitting on her arm. _Bring her home. Do not leave her. _After a dumbfounded second, Rosto picked Beka up and Pounce ran off in the direction of the kennel.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Its the end, people. It's over. I know it took me a really long time to get this up. But I was doing some things, and other things came up. Now, I'm writing my next story, Situations. The first chapter is about half done. I hope you guys will read that one too, because it's also a BekaXRosto one. **

* * *

Rosto stared down at her. She was like warm wax in his arms, molding to any shape he moved her into. Her shoulder clicked every time he moved it. The shoulder was swollen, the tunic tight against her flesh. Brown stains marked the front of the tunic, wounds red with blood seen easily through the gashes. He walked to the boarding house, taking his anger out on himself along the way. _I left her alone. Now look what happened. Again._

When he arrived, the door swung open, revealing a worried Kora and a curious Aniki. Kora led him to Beka's room, clearing space on the bed for her to lay on. He lay her down and stared at her, as Kora bustled around the room with bandages, clean water and rags. Aniki pulled him into the hall.

"What the hell happened?" She asked as soon as the door was closed. She had taken in his wounds and all the blood, Beka limp in his arms and knew that something bad had happened. Not that hard of a conclusion to come to, really.

Rosto looked at her, his eyes full of rage. "Ishak. He attacked her and Pounce. I tried to stop him, but he hit me." He pointed to his cheek, now tender and bleeding. "Beka tried to stop him, but got herself hurt more." His eyes suddenly looked at her with all the sadness he felt. "It was my fault. I should have protected her better." Then, he turned his back on her, going back into the room to get cleaned up himself.

Kora finished bandaging Beka, then told Rosto to show her his wounds. First, he tugged off his shirt and pulled one side of his pants down, revealing his hip bone completely. Kora cleaned the wound, making sure it was healing. "Judging from your wounds and hers, he wasn't wearing spelled rings this time. That was a stroke of luck." She sat him down in a chair, turning his face to the light and dabbing at the cuts on his cheek.

"He's dead." Rosto said calmly. Kora's eyes widened and she hugged him.

"Good." It was all she said.

She left the room then, going to get fresh bandages to set by Beka's bed. In her mind, she didn't have to bother with Rosto's room. For one thing, it was empty anyway. Second, he'd be in Beka's room. After she had left, he crawled in bed beside Beka. She was breathing and her heart was beating, but she was as still as death.

Careful not to touch her, he lay on his stomach and buried his face in his arm. Tears were in his eyes, and falling, but he wasn't crying. He had decided not to move to the Dove, he would grab his things and return them to his room. He would live in the same building as this woman.

It would rip him up inside, but he wouldn't leave her alone to be hurt again. He blamed himself for the pain that she was going through. If he hadn't kissed her, she wouldn't have left. He could have said something, at least, to keep her in the house. She'd still be angry and safe.

He fell asleep like that, his eyes buried in the inside of his elbow. His other arm was flat to his side, near Beka but not touching her. Some time in the night, his hand was grasped and a head was leaned against his shoulder.

--

The pain from her arm made everything go black. Beka woke to find herself being prodded at. She noticed that the hands belonged to Kora and she relaxed. And then, she fell into asleep. Not the normal restful sleep, but a sleep in which she could think.

The thoughts in her head were logical, as if only her body were asleep. _I love Rosto. I can admit that to myself, but not to him. If I had reached the house, I was going to ask Aniki to help me move. I have to stay away from him. I bet he's sleeping next to me. The slimy git is sleeping next to me, I know it. _

_He's going to turn on me. Rushers do that to people. They weasel their way into your heart and then they turn on you. That's what they do. I can't let him do that to me. But Rosto has never turned on Aniki or Kora, not even when they left him for their men. Maybe he wouldn't turn on me. _

_I wish that I knew what to do. Mama would know what to do, but she is gone. She's never coming back. _Beka cried a little, missing her mother. And her sisters, the ones who had turned on her. It was something that made her not want to love Rosto. But she knew that it was too late. She would miss him no matter what she did. Hoping that she could come to a conclusion, she rolled over in her sleep.

_Rosto is bossy and mean. He teases me too much. He never lets himself be wrong, and he always has to have the last word. He's an annoying presence that never leaves me alone. Not even when I'm sick. _He had carried water to her and slept outside her door when she had gotten the flu that winter.

_He's sweet when he wants to be. He is thoughtful and kind. He is just and he never makes a move without thinking about it. He thinks about everyone when he makes decisions in Court. _Her head was swirling with all the thoughts that were moving through. An image of Rosto, laughing at her before breakfast. Then, him looking at her when she had screamed at him later that day. He had seemed so lost and vulnerable. It was one of the reasons she had left, she couldn't deal with it. _I can't deal with that. _

Her mind wanted her to push him away. He was bad for her, a rusher, just the same as the man who beat her Mama. They were on different sides of the law. He was the Rogue, and she was a Dog. Maybe not a fully fledged one, but a Dog nonetheless. It would never work.

While her mind was screaming for that, her heart wanted something else. Even though she would never admit it out loud, Rosto smelled good. And he hugged her just right when she was sad. His kisses tasted good and his heartbeat was calming. He was strong enough to keep her from danger. His laugh was musical, a sound she loved hearing, even when it was directed at her. He looked good in only his breeches. She secretly loved to see him run into her room wearing them. He was everything to her, and she hadn't noticed it happen.

The war went back and forth, one side shouting out what was bad about him, the other about how good he was. After a while, her brain was coming up with good things about him. The battle was lost, but Beka was still fighting against it. In the end, her head was whirling around her, she felt like she was going to be sick.

She woke from her sleep, looking up to the ceiling. And Rosto was sleeping on his back next to her. Beka had told herself that she was going to be mad if he was sleeping next to her, but she wasn't. She was grateful. Her hand found hers and clenched it tight. Then tears poured from her eyes, silently crying her misery to the room. Slowly, it stopped. When it was done, she knew what to do. Her mind and her heart were in harmony. She turned to her side, her shoulder no longer impeding the movement. And she laid her head on his shoulder, letting his heartbeat be her lullaby.

* * *

**Did you enjoy the story? You have to review me to tell me that. Let's have a moment of silence to mourn for the loss of this story. I know you guys will miss it. **

**Moment is over. You should all read my next story! I'll love you if you do. XD**


End file.
